Epidemic
by Dragon Nebula EIN
Summary: A mysterious illness is hitting the world's population. While the Titans think that they are safe in the city, Raven suddenly becomes ill after a battle. What is this illness? Why is it only effecting Raven? And who are these suspicious people that are coming out of the woodwork?
1. Chapter 1

"…_In the news, a state of emergency announced for the state of California. A mysterious illness so far has so far 40 citizens hospitalized and those numbers continue to grow. The FDA and CDC are still unaware how this illness originated, but express extreme caution to the public. This does not appear to be a form of flu, and it does not appear to be contagious. No deaths have been reported, but this disease appears to have a major effect on the respiratory system. Please be aware if you appear to be have problems breathing that you rush to the emergency room immediately…"_

Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans turned off the T.V. in the common room of Titans Tower.

"So this is some kind of Swine Flu?" Beast Boy, the changeling asked.

"Did you not hear the reporter say that this was not a flu?" Raven, the dark mistress of magic replied.

Beast Boy glared at the dark Titan.

"We need to be cautious until this _thing_ is resolved," Robin explained. "Even though this is in the upper part of this state, it's gradually making its way here to us."

"According to the authorities, all those people practically have nothing in common, other than some rare blood type that's been classified as Blood U until it's confirmed," Cyborg explained looking at documents he had printed up.

"Blood U?" Robin asked. "Is that found in Metahumans?"

Cyborg shook his head. "You would think that would be the case, but no. All these people are born very human. Unless there's something that's being overlooked."

"Has a cure been formulated?" Starfire, the Tamaranean asked.

"I would guess not since no one can find the cause of this," Raven replied.

"And she's right," Cyborg confirmed.

"All right, Titans, for now we just do whatever just to keep the tower healthy," Robin announced.

Suddenly, the Titan's alert sounded.

"Trouble!" Starfire yelled.

"At that new temple downtown!" Cyborg added.

"All right! Titans: Go!" Robin shouted. And with that the Titans took off deep into the city to protect it once more.

* * *

"You have tortured our kind long enough!" A young man wearing a gas mask shouted to the priest at the downtown temple. "Remove the structure at once!" the young man leapt high into the air and violently kicked. Then, blades came flying from the sky destroying the temple. The young man landed on the ground, brushing his white hair out of his face. His tan pants flowed in the wind.

"Leave this temple at once!" The priest warned. "This place is holy ground! Our master does not encourage violence."

"How ironic!" The young man shot back. "Yet he builds this structure which has done nothing but promote violence on my people." He leapt into the air once again. "Kaito!"

Suddenly he was knocked from the sky into the ground by a green ball of energy. He looked up, realizing that he was hit by one of the Teen Titans.

"Vandalism?" Robin asked. "How very juvenile of you."

"Juvenile it is not," The stranger replied. "I am here to save my kind. He and his are destroying us."

"Clearly this man is delusional," The priest told the Titans. "This is a place of peace."

"You are a manipulating beast!" Suddenly, he felt something in the air and then he looked towards the Titans. "I sense something familiar in my presence." His eyes then spotted Raven and he leapt into the air toward her.

Raven braced for impact, summoning her dark energy into her hands.

"You should not be here!" The stranger told her.

Raven gasped, seeing something familiar in his eyes. "_Jhun!" _She thought.

"Go back to safe boundaries, before this plague effects you too." Then he disappeared.

All was silent for a moment.

Raven and Starfire landed on the ground with the rest of the team.

"Dude, did he just run away?"

"He did," Starfire answered.

"Thank goodness you all came when you did," The priest said, walking up to the team. "I was afraid that he would destroy our beautiful temple.

"Any idea why he would want to destroy this place?" Robin asked.

"No idea. That little vandal has been causing trouble since this place opened. It's shameful that he wants to destroy a house of peace. Disgraceful."

"We'll be keeping an eye out for him," Robin reassured him.

"Many thanks to you all. And please be careful. He could be dangerous," The priest warned.

"So are we," Cyborg told him.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch at the Titans' mainframe, thinking about her encounter with the mysterious stranger. Not only that, even though there was hardly any fighting involved, she felt abnormally exhausted.

"There's no tracing him," Robin announced. "He's completely off the map."

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "Wait for him to show up again?"

"First, I would like to know what he showed up for," Cyborg said.

"Agreed," Starfire added. "He accused the priest of destroying his kind."

"Don't forget the warning he gave to Raven," Robin added. "We need to find the connection to all of this." His eyes then went over to Raven who looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep. "You okay, Raven? You look a little out of it."

The rest of the team looked at her concerened.

"Fine," she replied sitting up straight. "We'll have to be on the lookout until this guy is behind bars. He didn't achieve his goal. He'll be back. Which means we should probably take shifts sitting at that temple. Perhaps we could learn a little more about why that guy wants to destroy the temple."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Cyborg agreed.

"Okay then. Starfire, Cyborg and I will take search for the temple attacker. Beast Boy and Raven: take guard at the temple."

* * *

"This temple gives me the creeps. And that priest creeps me out even more," Beast Boy told Raven as they walked up the stairs to the temple.

Raven stopped, feeling even more tired than she did before. It felt as if she climbed a mountain.

"You okay, Raven?"

"I'm fine." She then continued up the stairs.

They came upon the temple where the priest stood, watering the plants. He looked up at the two Titans. "Welcome, my children. It is wonderful to see you both back here." He took Raven's hands, making her flinch a little. "I hope you are doing well. I have been worried about you since your encounter with that scoundrel. I hope you are not still shaken."

Raven took her hands back. "Believe me, I'm fine."

"But you look a little tired," the priest continued. "Should you really be guarding our temple?"

Raven was getting irritated and Beast Boy definitely could tell. He cut in front of her. "That's why Robin sent two of us here as opposed to one," he explained. "Nothing the Titans can't handle."

"That's what I like to hear," the priest returned. "Why don't we have a seat on the terrace. I have made tea."

"Sounds good," Beast Boy replied.

They went to the terrace and sat on the fancy lawn furniture. Raven was beginning to feel dizzy. The priest handed her a cup of tea.

"This is herbal tea," The priest explained. "I have read in a blog that you like it."

"It's all she drinks," Beast Boy said.

Raven was growing pale and her hands began shaking.

"Raven, are you sure you're all right," the priest asked.

"May I use your bathroom?" She asked.

"Inside the temple," the priest told her.

She walked inside, feeling even weaker than she did before. Everything was spinning; she was stumbling over her own feet. She was barely breathing." She caught sight of the bathroom door, but before she could enter, she dropped to her knees. Then feeling as though someone was choking the life out of her. The rest of her body fell t o the floor.

"…Beast…Boy…" She croaked, but then her vision went black.

"So…Any idea why anyone would want to attack this place?" Beast Boy asked the priest.

The priest shook his head. "No idea."

"It's a really big place to mange all by yourself."

"But it is worth it. It gives the people a sign of hope that no _evil _can reach them here."

"Evil?"

"That which keeps us from moving forward. Hooligans like the one you have met, try to disrupt that if you can understand."

"I think so. But there has been more than one attack here.

"Nothing that I could not handle."

"How did you handle it?"

"I have a higher power on my side."

Beast Boy looked to the sky, suddenly feeling nervous. "Uh…I think I better check on Raven now. She wasn't feeling too well."

"Go ahead."

Beast Boy went into the Temple. "Hey, Raven?" He called.

He then caught sight of the dark Teen on the floor. Not moving.

"RAVEN!" He shouted as he ran over to her. He turned her on her back to see that she was not breathing. Her face was turning blue. "Raven can you hear me? Talk to me!"

No response. Taking out his communicator, he called the other three Titans. "Guys, something's up with Raven. She's unconscious and barely breathing.

"On our way!" Robin told him.

Beast Boy anxiously looked at Raven's nearly blue face. He then started performing CPR on her. He compressed her chest and then breathed life into her. After what seemed like hours, Raven began to wheeze struggling for air, giving Beast Boy a chance to let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened to you?" He asked her.

She could not answer.

"What's going on?" The priest asked, startling Beast Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

The remaining three Titans arrived at the temple. Cyborg immediately went over to Raven, immediately putting her on oxygen because she seemed to be having problems breathing on her own. It was as if she was suffering from an allergic reaction.

"What happened?" Robin asked seriously.

"I just found her this way," Beast Boy asked. "She left to go to the bathroom and went after her because I was worried about her. And there she was unconscious and practically not breathing. I did CPR, but…"

"You did a good job, BB," Cyborg told him, "But I can't figure out why she keeps getting weaker by the second. We need to get her home, stat!"

"You heard him," Robin said. "Go!"

Cyborg scooped Raven into his arms while Beast Boy picked up the tank of oxygen. Starfire worriedly flew behind them.

Robin caught sight of the priest who had not a look of worry, but a look of disgust on his face. Robin's eyes narrowed; the wheels in his head turning.

* * *

In the Med Bay of Titans Tower, Raven was resting a little easier, but was still unconscious. Cyborg had still had her on oxygen.

"So she is okay, yes?" Starfire asked.

"She's breathing better, yes, but there's something else," Cyborg replied.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"She's…classified as blood type U," Cyborg explained. "I think she got hit by that weird bug that's been going around.

Starfire sharply gasped.

"So what does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means we have to do what we can to keep her healthy which I don't know where to start. It's not viral, so I have no clue as to how this hit her and why so quickly."

"And it also means we have some investigating to do," Robin continued catching the other Titans off-guard. "Remember what that guy we fought earlier said to Raven?"

"Something about her not supposed to be at that temple," Beast Boy replied.

"And?" Robin asked.

"Leaving before the plague affected her too," Starfire finished.

"I hardly find that coincidence," Robin continued. "Just like I don't believe that attack on the temple was just a random thug."

"That guy seemed like he knew something about Raven without actually knowing her," Cyborg said.

"That priest gives me the creeps," Beast Boy said finally. "He's said that's not the first attack that happened at the temple."

"Also not a coincidence," Robin said. "Let's start with this blood type U situation. I think we should search for one of them. See what we can gather on this epidemic that seems to be spreading. Especially since the temple guy wore a gas mask when he attacked."

Raven groaned. Her eyes travelled around to each of her friends.

"Raven, you're awake?" Beast Boy asked.

"How are you feeling? Cyborg asked.

Raven took the mask off, gasping for air. "What…happened?" She wheezed.

"Don't take off the mask if you still can't breathe; and don't talk either," Robin told her. "We'll ask you yes or no questions. All you need to do is nod."

Raven nodded, placing the mask over her face.

"Are you in any pain right now?" Cyborg asked.

Raven shook her head. She sat up in the medical bed.

"Raven, there's something you need to know," Cyborg continued. "You're blood type U."

Raven sank into her bed.

"But we don't want you to panic. We're going to get more information about this, but in the meantime, you need to rest here," Robin told her. "Is there anything that you can tell us about that stranger that warned you at the temple?"

Raven lifted up the oxygen mask so she could speak. "Jhun…" She wheezed. "Jhun….Kaito…" She then pulled the mask over her face again taking in the given air. Her friends could tell that just from saying that alone, she was weak.

"Jhun Kaito?" Robin asked.

Raven tiredly nodded.

"Is he here? In the city?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged.

"So he just paid the city a visit?" Robin asked. "Is he a villain?"

Raven shook her head.

"So you have no idea why he's here?" Beast Boy said.

Raven shook her head again. She then closed her eyes.

"Robin," Cyborg began. "A case of Blood U has shown up at the hospital."

"All right then," Robin began. "Cyborg and Beast Boy: Guard Raven until we get back. Starfire: We're going to the hospital."

Raven opened her eyes.

"Raven, you make sure you get some rest while we are away," Robin said more sympathetically.

Raven slowly nodded.

* * *

"Get out of my way!" A young woman yelled as she struggled to get off the gurney.

"Ma'am, you passed out in the middle of the street," A nurse explained. "We need to assess your injuries! Let a doctor examine you!"

"There's nothing your hospital doctors can do for me, so step out of my way. I have a right to refuse medical care, don't I?" The young woman put her streaked red and black hair out of her face.

Robin and Starfire walked into the emergency room of the hospital.

"Excuse me; we are looking for the blood U case?" Robin asked the receptionist nurse.

The nurse let out an exasperated sigh. "Teen Titans. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. She's been trying to get out of the hospital after she passed out in the street."

"Did you not hear me the first time?" The woman yelled. "I said get out of the way!"

Robin peered behind to see the young woman annoying the nurses.

"We'll take it from here," Robin said as he and Starfire walked to the young woman.

"Excuse me, Friend," Starfire called to the woman.

The black and red haired woman stopped, rolling her eyes. "You nurses called the Titans on me? Out of my way, heroes. I have neither the time nor the patience to quibble with you. I need to go." She began to walk past, only to have her path blocked by Robin. "Excuse me…"

"Actually, we came here on our own," Robin explained. "Can we ask you a few questions?"

She sneered. "Let me guess you want to know about blood U? I find it a ridiculous classification at this point."

"Well first thing's first: Who are you?"

The woman's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you that. I'm no villain. I'm not under arrest. I am not taking over the city. You trying to do this against my will?"

"No, we are not," Starfire returned quickly. "We merely wish to get information on the mysterious illness that has affected our friend's health."

"Your friend is a half-blood?" The woman asked. "Last time someone told me that, I stupidly trusted them and then ended up sick myself."

"We are heroes, can you not trust us?" Starfire asked. "We have saved the city numerous times."

"It was heroes that caused this! Why should I trust you? You are no different from them!"

Robin stepped in. "Tell us, what exactly is a half-blood?"

"Don't play dumb. Half blood is code for a being half human and half demon. And you know that."

Robin exchanged glances with Starfire, now getting a better understanding of the situation. If what the woman said was true, that would explain why Raven suddenly became ill. Her father was a demon; her mother was a human, making Raven a half-blood.

"What's the look for?" The woman asked.

"Are you familiar with the prophecy of Trigon?" Robin asked, trying a different approach.

"The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal…blah, blah, blah. Scath and blah, blah, blah…" She mocked. "You don't say Trigon unless…" She stopped, running on a thought. "You actually seen and lived the prophecy…" She eyed them closely. "…I can practically smell the pure human and alien blood on the two of you. You have my attention. What am I missing here? You're going to tell me that you know Gem? She's dead. I mean dead, dead, dead. Girl died when the ultimate evil passed through the portal the gem created.

"Her name is Raven." Robin asked.

"On a first name basis…now I'm really impressed."

"She's very much alive. Reborn to start a new life, if you will."

The woman folded her arms. "Now I know you are lying."

"It is true!" Starfire interjected.

"All right, let's say I believe you…What is it that you want from me?"

"We could start with your name," Robin suggested.

"Denalia… Then?"

"You could help us save you and Raven by giving us a little information about what is going on."

"Get me out of this hospital and we will have a deal."

"Deal," Robin agreed, holding out his hand.

"Deal," Denalia agreed, shaking his hand firmly.

* * *

"So this is Titans Tower?" Denalia said admirably. "Maybe I should take up super heroism. Then again, that's what I have been trying to do all along." They were in the Titans common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg had joined them.

"Robin, it's not like you to bring home strangers," Cyborg told him.

"She'll be cooperative," Robin assured her. "We had a deal."

"Yes, we did, Traffic Light," the woman returned causing Robin to glare.

"Her name is Denalia," Robin expliained.

"Denalia EIN," she finished.

"Seriously?" Cyborg asked jokingly.

The Denalia cocked her head to the side. "Seriously," she returned.

"Okay, Denalia," Robin began again, "Why were you refusing healthcare at the hospital?"

"What can they do for me? They have no idea what they're doing, nor would they ever understand. The same goes for all of you. 40 plus people hospitalized with a rare blood type and they are all half demons! We're being destroyed slowly, but surely. Every attempt that we have made for survival has been thwarted."

"Destroyed? What do you mean destroyed?" Robin asked suddenly.

"Why should I answer that question? You are the one of the thwarters."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"You stopped Jhun Kaito to help that corrupt priest."

"So you know Jhun Kaito?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, I know Jhun Kaito," Denalia replied. "What I don't know is why you helped that corrupt priest." She paused for a moment. "How do you know that name, Jhun Kaito? Only select group of circles know that name."

The team looked at one another.

"What's the look for?" Denalia asked.

"That's the same name Raven gave us…"

Denalia's eyes widened. "Seriously? You mean you weren't lying when you said that the Gem was still alive."

"So about this priest…?" Beast Boy began.

"That you all stupidly helped out?" Denalia shot back. "His name is Tyson. He was burned by a demon years ago and now he and his posse are trying to destroy all of us."

"How?" Robin asked.

"That temple of peace is just a front," She replied. "There's some kind of purity device deep within the bowels of it emitting some kind of gas. We didn't know about it until we all were getting sick. Some of us are on the verge of death. Jhun Kaito was called because he was the only one who was able to penetrate the barrier without weakening as quickly as the rest of us. But he was stopped…by you all."

Robin looked to the floor.

"Yeah, I saw the news."

"Well now this epidemic has caused us some problems," Robin explained. "You've already heard about Raven."

"So I've come to understand. A half blood on a team like this is practically unheard of."

"Is there a problem with her being on this team?" Robin asked.

Denalia seemed as if she was short on words from disbelief. "Is there a problem? Is this a question? They must have sensed her powers. She's one of the most powerful half demons in the universe. And she's a superhero? When did she decide to do something like that?" She paused.

"Well…I stationed her at the temple to investigate…" Robin began.

Denalia shook her head. "Now why would you go and do something stupid like that?"

"She can barely breathe," Robin continued.

"I'm sure she can't."

"Is there a way that you can help her?" Robin asked through his teeth, annoyed.

She sighed. "There is nothing I can do for her. You all are asking me to do something for her. What about me? How am I supposed to get healthy? I am dying too."

Robin glared. The other Titans exchanged glances. She made a valid point.

* * *

They all walked into the infirmary where Raven lay resting. She was still pale.

Denalia walked closer to her. "Hm. Nice to see you again. You look like you've grown up quite a bit over the last ten years."

"Wait!" Beast Boy chimed in. "So you have met Raven beofre? You never said anything like that."

"Get a clue, will you , Grass Stain?" Denalia replied. "When I told you Jhun was known by a select group of people, that meant that other parts of the circle knew each other also." She turned back to Raven. "I will do you all a favor: I can give her some of my energy, but after that, you're on your own. The farther I get away from this gas, the better chance we have to fight for our lives. Raven should do the same." She placed her hands onto Raven. One on her forehead, one on her arm. "You're lucky. I don't do this for everybody." Suddenly her eyes glowed a soft gold and her body emitted a soft aura.

The Titans watched in awe as Denalia worked her magic and awaited the results.

Pretty soon, Denalia grew tired and ceased her incantation.

Raven's eyes fluttered open, feeling a little better than she did before.

"Raven, you are well, yes?" Starfire hesistantly asked.

Raven took of her oxygen mask. "That energy," She began. "I've felt that energy before.

"Oh good," Denalia said sarcastically. "You remember me."

Raven turned to her side recognizing the woman instantly. "Denalia?"

"What's happening?" She greeted.

"Why are you here?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Well hello to you too, dark and twisty Ravey. I gave you that energy that you unhappily accepted."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"Raven," Robin began. "Denalia is here because I asked her to; we needed information."

Raven looked at Nebula.

"Mmm-hmmm…" Denalia sassed.

"Fine," Returned Raven in defeat. "Is Jhun here too?"

"Nope, just me," Denalia replied. "Were you expecting him?"

"Not until we met at the church," Raven replied. "What is going on?"

As the Titans and Denalia explained the situation to Raven, she took in the information gradually, but she was hardly unaffected.

Her head went down in shame. "I should have known something like this would happen someday," She said finally.

"You were too far from the temple to realize much of anything," Denalia explained.

"When it was discovered, Jhun began moving people into areas the temple had not hit yet."

"So why are you not in one of them? Aren't you feeling the effects too?" Raven asked

"I'm feeling the heaviness in my chest along with several other symptoms. But for the most part, I've been trying to ignore them. Jhun needed help, and I wanted to help him. But soon, all of our efforts will prove meaningless. If something isn't done, if someone does not take out those temples, we'll die in a matter of weeks."

Raven closed her eyes.

"You, Raven, on the other hand, went to the heart of one of the temples. You would have died in a matter of days if I didn't come around."

"I'll thank you later," Raven said. Not to thrilled with the news.

"SO what's the plan," Robin interrupted.

"Pretty much that is up to Jhun," Denalia replied. She was quiet for a moment until suddenly her eyes rolled into her head and she fell to the ground, violently shaking.

"She's seizing!" Cyborg shouted, dropping to her and holding her firmly to her side.

The other Titans started to panic.

"What do we do?" Starfire ased worriedly.

"She has to ride this out!" Cyborg returned.

Raven watched in horror. She knew that this had to be the effect of the Temple's. It was like looking in a mirror.

Soon Denalia's seizure ended and she was unconscious.

"I think that it passed," Cyborg asked, scooping Denalia into his arms and placing her on the other medical bed.

"I think it's time we paid another visit to the temple," Robin announced.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy climbed up the stairs to the temple. Robin was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. Especially if it was making a teammate and a valued friend sick. Starfire and Beast Boy felt as if they should keep their mouths shut however, Beast Boy felt more inclined to pound the priest's face into the ground for what he had done to Raven and many other people in the city.

Soon they reached the temple where they saw the priest sweeping the terrace. As he saw the Titans approaching, he smiled.

"Welcome, my children," he greeted. "I trust that you are well."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Are you the priest they call Tyson?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, my boy," He replied.

"There are suspicions that have been brought to our attention that you along with several others are purposely trying to annihilate a distinct race of people in the state and possibly all over the world. One of those people happens to be our Raven!"

The priest chuckled. "Well, I guess I cannot avoid this conversation, can I? Judging by your demeanor, you had spoken to another half blood I take it? So how is the little wench, called your teammate?" He smirked.

Starfire and Beast Boy gasped.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"So, you are out to destroy the half demons?" Beast Boy asked through his teeth.

The priest dropped his broom. "I figured you all not being evil like the others would be on our side."

"Raven could not help that her father was a demon and I'm sure none of the others could either!" Beast Boy yelled back. "You can't judge people by who their parents are!"

The priest leapt into the air. "We'll see." And with that he charged at the Titans.

* * *

Denalia groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around. "Did I die?" She asked.

"No," Someone said solemnly.

Denalia turned to her side to see Raven staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"For a moment," Raven continued, "I thought you had."

"Gee thanks."

"I did not take you seriously until I saw you seizing on the floor. How long have you been exposed to this?"

"Three months," she replied. "It has finally caught up with me. The average half blood can live about 4 months. And as you know, I'm not the average half blood. That's why I'm so lucky. I've counted five dead so far. Misa Yuso, that powerful wind apparition was one of them."

"What?!" Raven asked in shock. "She is strong, powerful. If she weren't a half demon, she'd be a goddess. She'd never get taken out by this. She was the first to attack Trigon in his first attempt at freedom that was not through me. She saved my life numerous times as a child."

"I was there. She died yesterday afternoon. She was giving her energy away to save younger half-blood children under her care. A five year old was so weak. Misa knew that he couldn't survive. She thought she could spare enough of her own and still care for the children, but her heart stopped in the middle of her spell."

A tear streamed down Raven's face.

"In a million years, I never thought that something like that could happen; I knew that one day that we all would die, but when I saw her lying there…I said _'Well…That's that…'_ That was when Jhun decided to attack the temple. He knew how kind Misa's heart was. And to die the way she did…She died an honorable death."

Raven felt a heaviness in her heart "Will I be as lucky? Will we survive?" Raven asked.

"If your friends manage to destroy the tower, yes. But the longer we are exposed to this hostile environment, the closer we are to our graves. I was fooling myself thinking I could distance myself from this. It's too late now. The journey alone would kill me."

"They'll do it, Denalia," Raven tried to assure her.

Denalia looked at her, nodding. "I hope so."

The doors to the infirmary swooshed open and Cyborg entered. Hey, you two are awake! How are you feeling, Denalia? You gave us a scare."

"Lousy," Denalia replied. She looked around. "Where's the rest of your crew?"

"They went to the temple."

* * *

"I should have known that you Titans would protect that demon witch!" The priest now revealed as Tyson yelled. He held what appeared to be a pentacle in his hand which was shooting violent beams at the Titans.

"Titans: Go!" Robin ordered, taking out his bo-staff, attacking Tyson.

Muttering an incantation, aimed his pentacle at Robin. Before Robin could dodge, a powerful beam struck him, ramming him hard into a stone wall.

Starfire gasped and the charged at the priest at full speed. She hurled star bolt after star bolt at Tyson who swiftly leapt out of the way.

"Foolish girl!" He told her. "I have the power of purity on my side!" He then shot Starfire out of the sky. Before hitting the ground, Robin caught her dazed in midair. Beast Boy thought it would a good opportunity to try and attack. Tyson shot beam after beam at the changeling who was in the form of a cheetah. Beast Boy dodged it swiftly thinking that he could strike a blow. That was, until the priest had another trick up his sleeve.

"I bet you don't take to strong smells," He thought aloud. Reaching into his robes, he took at a small packet and roughly threw it into Beast Boy's face. A golden powder was released into the air.

Upon inhaling the scent, Beast Boy changed back into his human form, gasping for air.

"We had a rodent problem," Tyson explained simply. "I knew that would come in handy for other household problems.

Starfire flew over to her fallen friend. "Beast Boy!"

"Go home, children!" Tyson warned. "That is very potent, very homemade poison. My own personal recipe. You better take him home. It's very deadly to animals. That's what he is, isn't it?"

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. "Take him home! Now!"

Starfire complied, taking Beast Boy into her arms and flying him back to the tower.

Robin then charged at the priest. "I won't let you get away with…!"

Tyson disappeared.

Robin stopped. "He got away."

* * *

Another Titan down. It seemed to be a common theme among the heroes. As soon as they returned home, Cyborg immediately began to treat his green friend once Stafire placed him on the gurney. Raven was worried. Never had she seen him look so…ill. He was greener than usual and Cyborg said that he had a high fever. After an hour of blood tests and antidotes, Cyborg managed to find a way to treat Beast Boy.

Cyborg plugged an IV into his green friend's arm. "There you go, Man. That should do it. You will be up and running again in a few days."

"Wonderful!" Starfire said happily.

"Just don't turn into animals. This poison you got hit with targets animal DNA. You could aggravate it and the antidote may not be able to help you."

"Crafty priest, isn't he?" Denalia said sarcastically. She was off the medical bed, claiming that she needed to move around and that she felt strong enough.

Raven was still pretty weak, but decided to walk around also; taking breaks if she needed to. "It seems that Tyson isn't just a threat to demons."

"I'll say," Beast Boy agreed. He lifted his arm, observing the IV. "I thought I was a goner. As soon as I got hit I immediately felt the effects." He looked at Raven. "At least I know if I were to die, it would have been very quick, but Dude! Totally painful!"

"How cruel!" Starfire chimed in. "But I am fortunate that you will recover, Beast Boy. The Tyson does not seem to care for anyone who is not completely human. I fear that he may have something that targets alien anatomy as well."

"I don't succumb easily to human diseases, being half metal," Cyborg explained. "But I think I better upgrade virus protection just in case."

"Sounds like a good idea," Raven agreed. "Any luck on finding something for us demons?"

"Sorry, Rae," Cyborg replied. "I'm doing the best I can, but demons are a little more complex. I thought that since the two of you are half human, that would help, but that makes things even more complex. It's a lot more to analyze. Understanding what makes the two of you who you are is…"

"Hard?" Denalia finished.

"Since you two have been here, you seem to be feeling better."

"More or less," Raven returned. "The distance has been helping."

"We'll destroy that thing. We got your back," Cyborg assured them.

The two half-bloods smiled.

"Thanks," Denalia said.

The doors to the infirmary opened and entered Robin. After Tyson's disappearance he stuck around to investigate. He was covered in dirt and soot, but the smell emanating off him was strong. He smelled like sweet flowers.

"Dude, you smell like a girl!" Beast Boy commented.

Robin glared. "I know." If not for Beast Boy's illness, Robin would have been a lot harsher. "I spent three hours at the temple and found nothing. No clues, no devices, nothing. Dead end."

Raven felt herself twitch. She looked over to Denalia who seemed to have begun sweating. She looked back to Robin. This is how she felt when first arriving at the temple. Considering that she was feeling better until Robin had walked in, meant one thing: The demonic pure threat was now in the tower and Robin was wearing it. Investigating for so long at the temple was practically him being marinated with the threat.

"Tyson must have high-tailed it out of there when he poisoned BB," Cyborg suggested.

"And he must have taken the device with him," Robin finished.

Denalia was beginning to sink to the floor. She was feeling the effects as well.

"Robin…" Raven tried to call. She felt a strange aura that was starting to overcome her. "Robin…"

Beast Boy's ears twitched. He caught sight of Raven and Denalia. "You two okay?" The team looked at them worriedly.

Suddenly, Raven dropped to the floor and began flailing about just as Denalia had before. Her eyes were rolling back into her head.

Cyborg quickly dropped to the ground firmly putting Raven to her side. "Seizure!" He yelled. "Hang in there, Rae!"

"I do not understand!" Starfire cried. "She said that she was feeling better!"

"Robin!" Denalia croaked. "Your clothes…" She then fell forward onto the hard linoleum floor.

Starfire flew over to her, turning Denalia onto her back. She once again unconscious.

Something suddenly clicked in Robin's brain. "My clothes. I was in the temple so long, I must be …!" He started to run out the room. "Take care of Raven and Denalia! I'm going to have to quarantine myself until I know whether or not I can be around them!"

After three agonizing minutes, Raven's body calmed, but it seemed she had seen the face of death. Her face was frozen with undefined terror and her eyes were glassy.

Cyborg could not stand the look in her eyes. It haunted him. Gently he closed them, scooped up Raven and placed her gently on to the infirmary bed, hooking her up to monitors to check her vitals.

"I'll be right back," Cyborg said solemnly exiting the room. Starfire placed Denalia onto the other bed. Denalia's expression was weak. For such a strong woman as she appeared to be, she looked so fragile.

"Raven…" Beast Boy said. He was wishing that he could have helped her. He wished that his sense of smell kicked him hard enough to say the scent was killing Raven, but no one thought to do so. No one knew what they were truly dealing with. Not even Raven.

* * *

Cyborg went looking for Robin. He knew exactly where to find him. Taking his frustration out on a punching bag. Cyborg could hear his fierce grunts from the gym. Opening the door, he saw Robin exerting all his energy into punches.

"Robin," Cyborg said. "Hey, Man, everything's cool. Raven and Denalia are okay."

Robin groaned. "I can't believe it! How could I make such a stupid mistake?!"

"You didn't know," Cyborg told him. "None of us knew. Raven's going to need a little time, but I think she'll come to in a few hours."

"And Denalia?"

"She's unconscious, but I think she is used to it by now."

Robin sighed. "Okay. I'll apologize when I see them. Do we have to quarantine them?"

"I don't think so, but I think now is as important a time to enforce some serious ground rules and washes. No one goes near them from this point forward if they are 'too clean'. If you know what I mean."

"Right," Robin agreed.

* * *

Raven slowly opened her eyes, groaning slowly.

Beast Boy, upon hearing this, shifted in the gurney to face her. "Raven?" He called gently. "You awake?"

It was almost three in the morning. Raven had been out for quite a while. Before recharging, Cyborg expressed his concern about possible brain damage and other fears. Beast Boy was almost positive that with Denalia (who still was not awake) coming out nearly unscathed, Raven would do the same.

"Where am I?" Raven asked drowsily. "My head hurts." Painfully lifted her hand onto her head.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You're okay!"

Raven winced. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry," Beast Boy said more quietly. He slowly hopped off the gurney. Then while using his IV for support, walked to Raven's bedside.

Raven looked over to him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on you. You totally wigged out like Denalia did! We managed to figure out why. Robin's totally kicking himself for it."

"Where is he?"

"Probably sleeping. Cyborg said that from now on we have to make sure that we aren't too pure to around you."

Raven was quiet for a moment. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're poisoned too."

"A little rat poison? That's not enough to stop the great Beast Boy! Don't worry. I'm still alive."

Raven looked glum.

"You'll get better, too, Raven."

"That's not what concerns me. This is not a simple matter of whether or not people like me get better."

"You think so?"

"When we get the tower exterminated for bugs, why do we do that?"

"Because bugs are gross and they'll make us homeless if we don't keep them out."

"They don't belong here with us. Bugs are not supposed to coexist with humans."

Beast Boy was starting to see where she was going with her analogy. "Are you comparing yourself to bugs?"

Raven did not respond.

"You are not something that should be exterminated, Raven!" He told her. "After everything that we've been through, how could you think of yourself that way?"

"Think about it!" Raven started back. "I'm sick, Beast Boy! Even if you do destroy this device, this world may be too pure for me to live in! I was sired a half blood because Demons are not allowed to pass through Earth's dimensional barrier. Half Demons can. This is just to remedy the problem. Demons should not be around normal people."

Beast Boy was shocked. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Did she really believe everything she was saying?

"I don't even know if I have the strength to escape to another dimension," Raven continued. "My powers are so weak right now…"

Beast Boy grabbed her hand causing her to tremor from the closeness. "Raven…you are not going anywhere. You belong here with us. On this team, in this family. No one is going to change that. I won't let them!"

"Beast Boy…"

"No! You shouldn't let the way your blood is mixed determine who you are…"

"I'm evil. Pure and simple evil."

"It's not that simple…How many pure and simple evil people save the world from annihilation?"

Raven was taken aback.

"Raven, you have done such a good job in not letting the fact that you're a half-demon determine who you are. Don't let some jerk priest change that."

Raven couldn't respond. "What if this world does become too pure for me to stay here?" His gaze was mesmerizing.

"We'll worry about it then," Beast Boy assured her. "For now, just worry about getting better. That's what's important."

Raven stared at him. Did he really just say all that? Did he really think that highly of her? The grip of her hand reciprocated his. She smiled at him.

Beast Boy smiled back. "Heh…" He said nervously. "Sorry, I guess that came on a little too strong."

"Don't be sorry. It was…nice…"

"Really? You don't think us mere humans are pushy or something?"

"No, I may be part of a demon, but I like humans…" Her and Beast Boys faces were slowly coming toward each other. "Very much."

Their hearts were pounding. Raven felt it. They were going to kiss! Her kiss Beast Boy! Was she falling head over heels for him? He did save her life. He saved her life numerous times both consciously and unconsciously. The Beast incident was what stuck out the most. Cyborg and the others told her how he did everything he could to save her even if he did not know what he was doing. He even was trying to keep the team away from her. Then now…did he really not care that she was a half demon? After revealing her "family history" to the team, he placed his arm around in a loving way. No words were needed. She could feel the emotions from him. And now they were…about…to…

Red lights suddenly flashed in the room, followed by the sound of the Titan Alert System. Raven and Beast Boy stopped. An Intruder was approaching the tower!

That was when Cyborg entered the room, sonic cannon ready. "We've got trouble! Tyson and some goons are here!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm working on 3 freking stories at once! XP

Truth be told, I really should be working on **Freedom**, but I'm working on **Freedom the Second** until I can get inspired.

This story has been on my flash for so long, I figured, why not? Hope you enjoyed _chapitre trois! Au revoir!_


	4. Chapter 4

_CRASH! POW! BOOM!_

That was all anyone heard from the front entrance of the tower. Robin and Starfire stood at the the entrance to the medical wing while Cyborg anxiously activated the defense systems to the tower. Raven and Beast Boy sat worriedly on Raven's bed and Denalia was still unconscious.

Raven's heart was pounding. She didn't know if she could sustain another attack from Tyson. Him attacking the tower could actually kill her! Sensing her distress, Beast Boy took her hand, squeezing it gently. Raven looked into his eyes and her heart calmed somewhat.

"According to Opps, there are about 15 of them," Cyborg explained. The tower began to tremor. "And judging by the force, ALL of them are using some kind of special powers." Cyborg then pulled up a live video of the common room and several corridors of Titans Tower. All fifteen of them were wreaking havoc in every possible way, destroying the place the heroes called home. They were easily destroying the defense systems that Cyborg was so proud of.

_"Come out, demons!" _ They yelled. _"We'll teach you to invade our pure world!"_

Robin grimaced. He couldn't believe what was happening in their home.

"How horrible!" Starfire commented. "But the Tyson alone was too difficult to fight! How are we to defeat 15 priests?"

"State of the art technology and their blowing it up!" Cyborg continued. "It will slow them down, but it's only a matter of time before they get in here!"

"Dude!" Beast Boy interjected. "What do we do?"

"Our primary concern is protecting you three," Robin explained, looking at Raven, Beast Boy and the unconscious Denalia. "We're going to have make a plan of escape."

Suddenly the entire room shook knocking everyone off balance.

"That's no good," Beast Boy said.

"They're close," Cyborg explained looking at hi Cybornetic arm. "That blast came from up here."

"Activate the Quarantine system!" Robin commanded.

Cyborg slammed on a large button and in an instant the entire room was surrounded in reinforced titanium and steel.

"Can they penetrate the barrier?" Starfire asked.

"If they can, it will be a while," Cyborg replied. "It buys us a little time."

Raven steadily tried to get up from her bed. "I think I may have enough power to teleport us out of here," she told everyone.

"Raven, no!" Robin spoke up. "You're too weak to do something like that! You'll strain yourself!"

"Do I have a choice?" Raven shot back. "We're like sitting ducks here! What else can we do?"

"I'll help her," Someone else said. It was Denalia! She was finally awake.

"Denalia!" Starfire said happily. "You are awake!

"With all the commotion going around here it's a wonder as to how I could sleep at all," Denalia continued. She looked to Raven. "A portal on your own will kill you. Take my hand and focus on combining the little power that we have into one." She held out her hand.

Another explosion.

"Fine, whatever!" Raven shot. "Do what you have to!" She took Denalia's hand, focusing all the power that she had. Their combined hands began to glow a soft color of gold.

"_Ki, Tsi, Met, Zo, Chu…_" Denalia started to chant. "Teleport!"

A portal opened behind them, swirling with black and red energy. Raven and Denalia both felt a small strain on their hearts and were beginning to sink to the floor.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up, but you all have to go in first," Denalia explained, sinking more to the ground. "The door will close behind us."

Raven groaned. "It hurts!"

"Get moving!" Denalia told the Titans.

"No, you all have to pass through first!" Beast Boy said. "There's no way that we are letting you guys last. You can hardly stand up!"

"Beast Boy's right!" Robin agreed. "If we go, we go together!"

"Doesn't matter…" Denalia started. Then she and Raven fell to the floor.

Raven was sweating heavily and clutching her chest. Beast Boy dropped to the floor to her aid. "Raven?"

"Not…enough…not…enough…power…I'm…s-s-sorry…" Raven struggled to get out. Tears fell from her eyes.

They did not have the power. Even with their combined strength, it would not be enough to transport everyone to safety.

Denalia was flat on her back. Her eyes were glassy. "We're going to die here today…"

A blast hit the barrier of the medical room.

"Come on out, demons!" Someone yelled. "It's time to pay for your crimes! If you come clean, we'll be gentle as you meet your demise!"

"All of you…" Raven said weakly. "Run…get out of here…save yourselves…"

"No, Raven! We stick together," Cyborg told her, readying his sonic cannon. "We're not going down without a fight!"

"That's right!" Robin chimed in. "Get ready Titans!"

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. They were willing to die for her. Raven gripped Beast Boy's hand.

This was it. It had been prolonged, but this day was going to mark her death.

This was it. Time seemed to move in slow motion until a blast severed the barrier and the priests now could easily see them.

This was it. The power of purification would kill her hopefully instantly, but would her death be considered honorable? Death because she was not pure enough. Death because her blood was dirty.

"Prepare for you death!" The priest yelled.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them, taking the team and Denalia by surprise.

The small army of priests froze.

"We have arrived!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. Suddenly, two male beings emerged from the portal.

Raven gasped. She recognized one of them instantly!

"Jhun!" Raven yelled.

Jhun turned to the team. "Enter the portal! Now!"

Scooping Denalia into his arms, Cyborg leapt in first just as a blast of pure energy was going to hit the young half-blood. Starfire took to the air, grabbing Raven and Beast Boy, following behind them. Then finally, Robin, Jhun and his cohort with the portal sealing behind them. They had made their escape.

* * *

The team found themselves in what appeared to be a cave. They took in their surroundings. Dark and damp with a stream of running water being the only sound they could hear.

Denalia rose to her feet slowly. "What d'ya know? It appears that I've escaped death yet again."

"Yeah, we all did!" Cyborg said, rising to his feet. He turned to Jhun and his companion. "Good thing you all showed up when you did!"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "And a little too convenient…"

Jhun smiled. Whipping his golden hair behind him. "I've heard my fair share of stories about the might Boy Wonder of the Teen Titans. It is a pleasure to finally be meeting you." He bowed. "I am Jhun Kaito of the 27th dimension of demons. This is my brother. Hotsu, say hello to the Titans and the Ladies Raven and Denalia."

Hotsu was just as bronzed as his brother, but had jet-black hair. "Salutations. It is a pleasure to finally be meeting all of you."

"Jhun…"Raven started. "How did you find us?"

"You and Denalia attempted to open a portal here, yes?" Jhun started. "The portal opened here, but when it suddenly vanished, we knew it had to be for a very good reason. My brother here is an expert tracker of powers. When we found out that it was you and Denalia who opened the portal, we immediately opened one back to you both."

Starfire rose to her feet and bowed before them. "Thank you. You have saved us all," She expressed with gratitude.

Jhun's eyes then fixated on Raven and Denalia. "You two have been through a number of challenges since reuniting. Opening the portal here worsened you condition."

Denalia hobbled over to Hotsu. "I never knew Jhun had a brother." She smiled.

Hotsu smiled back, taking Denalia's arm and helping her forward into the dark cavern.

"Ooohhh…I love a strong man!" Denalia bubbled.

Raven looked on annoyed when suddenly Jhun knelt in front of her, catching her off guard. He held out his hand.

"Lady Raven, you also need medical attention. Allow me to lead you there." Jhun told her, smiling.

Raven looked to Beast Boy, not forgetting the kiss that they almost shared.

Beast Boy blushed, turning his head away from her gaze.

"Um…Okay…" Raven agreed hesitantly as she took Jhun's hand and began to walk off.

Beast Boy looked solemnly, wishing that their moment had not been interrupted.

The remaining three Titans noticed his gaze, but had no clue as to what he was thinking.

"Yo, BB," Cyborg started. "Everything okay? We're safe for now, you know that right?...Right?"

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, Dude! Of course! We better hurry up before we lose them in this place." He then started to hobble behind the demons.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin exchanged looks of confusion, but then shrugged it off to follow the rest of the group.

"So where are we exactly?" Robin asked.

"For now, it is sanctuary," Jhun explained.

"Sanctuary?" Raven asked. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of a familiar symbol. "That's the mark of Scath! Don't tell me we're…!"

"Please do not be upset, Raven," Jhun pleaded. "It was the only safe place to go."

"So we're really in the place where the Trigon was once brought back to rule the Earth?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," Hotsu answered.

Raven's eyes cut to Denalia. "You! You knew that we were coming here, didn't you?"

Denalia's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, I did. Would you have agreed to open a portal here if I told you?"

Raven was silent, but her irritation with Denalia was as plain as day.

"It was our idea for everyone affected by the plague to come here for these reasons: Only a select few know about it, it's a graveyard and because it's such impure ground, we with demon blood can regain our strength more quickly," Denalia explained. "Don't stand there and tell me that a small bit of your power has not returned."

Raven focused for a moment, suddenly realizing that Denalia was right. It was small, but it was there. Her impure powers were recovering. It would be a matter of time before she could heal herself and fully recover.

"Okay," Raven surrendered. "You made your point. But I rather not be reminded of this place. I died here, remember? Before hiding here, you could have informed me."

"Trigon used you, manipulated you and made into a tool," Denalia started.

Raven's gaze deepened. Denalia understood her feelings. The half-blood walked over Raven, coldly staring into her face.

"Cry me a river…"Denalia said unsympathetically. "Are you that selfish or that stupid? There are about 15,000 in the half-blood population and about 2,000 living here on Earth. So I suggest you get over it! There's a lot more at stake here than you getting your feelings hurt!" She sneered away with Hotsu by her side.

Raven looked to Jhun angrily.

"Lady Raven, while I am not as blunt as Denalia, I must agree with her. Have you not yet understood the severity of the situation?"

Raven was silent.

The rest of the Titans felt that is was not right to interfere.

"Not much further now," Jhun explained. "We shall be there shortly."


End file.
